Betrayal
by NightHunterHime
Summary: Betrayal…was a bitter feeling. But he would sacrifice all, as long as they were safe. Even if they hated him and spited him, he would sacrifice their friendship. As long as his Guardians were safe, nothing mattered.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

Betrayal…was a bitter feeling. But he would sacrifice all, as long as they were safe. Even if they hated him and spited him, he would sacrifice their friendship. As long as his Guardians were safe, nothing mattered.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my creativity.

Prologue: The Beginning

Tsuna looked at his desk, at all the papers stacked on it. These would soon be a distant memory for him. The deal with the Vindice was set. He would soon disappear from this world, never to be seen again, for the freedom of his Guardians. He would give up his name, his heritage, and his life. He would give up the friendship, love, and joy he felt from his _familia. _He would give it all up, just to see his friends breathe once again.

_Time Skip: 3 hours later_

Tsuna watched as the Vindice guards released each of his guardians from their holding tank. They looked terribly weak and he knew that he had made the right choice. Chrome didn't look like she would have survived much longer in those freezing waters. All of them were barely conscious but remembered seeing Tsuna's calm yet sad face before blacking out.

Tsuna turned to the Vindice guards. "As the agreement states it, you shall release my guardians and make sure they return to their proper health." His face was set, betraying no emotion.

"We have released them as you asked. They will be returned to the Vongola shortly. Have you completed your side of the bargain?" The guards whispered each word carefully, sending shivers down Tsuna's spine.

He nodded carefully. "I have cut ties with the Vongola and all my allies. I have eliminated the families you chose. And now, I shall accept my imprisonment." He looked determined but his eyes betrayed him with fear swirling in those chocolate eyes.

The three nodded. "Very well. The agreement has been completed. You may have 1 last minute with your guardians before we strip you of your flames and imprison you." They disappeared as the last word was spoken.

Tsuna sat down on the cold hard floor. "I hate doing this to you guys but this is part of the bargain as well. You guys will forget the times we had, the adventures we were on." He had a small smile on his face. "But I shall regret nothing. I'm sorry I got you into this mess…I'm gonna miss you guys." Chains appeared and wrapped around his neck. His arms were bound. He let himself be led away by two of the guards, looking back to see the third bending over each of his guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

**[This is set 10YL. I will be adding an OC in this chapter. I own nothing but my creativity.] **

Chapter 1: Darkness

The following week a great commotion was running throughout of Italy. It seemed that Vongola Decimo had betrayed all of his allies and had gone into a murderous rampage, killing half of the well-known families in Italy. He had finally been restrained by the Vindice and had been cast away. Each one of the guardians had woken up by now, reserving great hatred for Tsuna.

_6 months later:_

Hayato Gokudera, Storm Guardian: He once had great respect for his leader and couldn't believe that Tsuna could have betrayed them like this. He had cried when he heard the news but soon he felt bile against Tsuna for he had destroyed his old _familia._

Takashi Yamamoto, Rain Guardian: He was always, smiling and laughing. Now, his smiles had faded. His laughter was forced. He had felt as betrayed as Gokudera when he had heard the news.

Ryohei Sasagawa, Sun Guardian: He used to always be smiling, showing support to Tsuna. Now, that was gone, leaving behind the shadow of a man that all had once known of him. He was no longer "extreme."

Kyoya Hibari, Cloud Guardian: The aloof student that always observed from a distance, but respected the one known as Vongola Decimo. He was now even more temperamental, even more aloof. He was almost never around, only seen on rare occasions when he accepted missions and the dinner they had together.

Lambo, Lightning Guardian: The egoistic child who always looked up at Tsuna as his _onii chan. _Now he was crushed, sad that his older brother could have done such a thing to them.

Mukuro Rokudo, Mist Guardian: The mysterious illusionist who wanted to destroy the mafia. He had begun to change as he became one of guardians. Now, he plots to take over the world once more, only staying with the Vongola for his home had been destroyed.

Chrome Dokuro, Mist Guardian: Referred to as just Mukuro's vessel, she had begun to hope she was accepted when she had met Tsuna. Now, she was just there. A silent entity that almost seemed to disappear at times. She was now emotionless, letting only Mukuro see her true emotions.

They all shared one thing in common. They each felt like they had been betrayed by Tsuna. They all wanted revenge. They all wanted Tsuna…to die. That is why they all stick together. They had all forgotten the adventures and fun they had. All they saw was a murderer, a _monster_, something they needed to destroy. They all rebuilt the Vongola _familia_, revenge being the only thing that kept them bounded together.

_Somewhere in Vindice:_

Tsuna wanted to dream, but he couldn't. He had murdered countless of people. When he dreamed, they were disturbed and made him want to scream. He wanted to flail around and open his eyes, hoping to get away. He did none of those things. He couldn't. He was locked in a tank of water, nutrients flowing into him, barely keeping him alive. He wanted to forget. He wanted to abandon this prison and flee, to run and hide from those cruel memories. But courage and hope always returned. He would see his guardian's faces, helping him in their own special away.

Gokudera would be calculating different methods to try and help his boss. Being the genius of the family, he always was pissed off when someone told him to try other methods which he deemed stupid.

Yamamoto would be trying to calm Gokudera down, keeping a happy face and always being cheerful. He rather help Tsuna with his troubles now than have Gokudera do weird laboratory stuff to him.

Onii-San would be trying to wake him up by yelling at the top his lungs about waking up. Yelling "extreme" in every sentence was a bliss he missed.

Lambo would be clutching at Tsuna's chest, begging for candy and planning to blow up Tsuna with grenades if he didn't. He was the child he wished wasn't in the mafia but enjoyed his presence now.

Hibari would be threatening to bite him to death if he didn't wake him so much while he was sleeping. He would hit Tsuna with his tonfas and tell him to take the next day off.

Mukuro and Chrome would be throwing a bucket of water over his head to "cool him off" from his nightmares. Mukuro would be kufufu as Chrome just shyly hugged him.

Then he would remember. He had betrayed them. He had done what had to do to save them. Calm understanding would flow into him but the cycle would repeat every time he drifted off. This time…it was different.

_Hey…I can hear you. I can grant you your heart's desire. Form a pact with me and I will grant you your wishes. _A young girl's voice was heard in Tsuna's mind. _Open your eyes._

Tsuna did as she bid, expecting to meet resistance as his strength failed him. He gasped in surprised when he could see he was in the sky. He was standing as if there was a floor underneath him and he looked around in amazement. His eyes landed on an eighteen year old who was next to him.

"Who…are you?" Tsuna looked at the girl. He looked around, reveling at seeing the blue sky and white clouds.

"I am Yuki. I can grant you any wish you want. I am a…demon." She looked at him with kind eyes and small smile on her lips. She had long white hair and red eyes. She wore a white Lolita dress. She was sitting on a cloud, looking at him.

Tsuna gaped. How could she be a demon? She seemed too innocent but he could sense she was right. She had not lied. And truthfully, he trusted her. "…I have a wish. But will you accept it?"

Yuki chuckled. "Of course. As long as the pact is made, I will do anything you want." She jumped down from the cloud and stood in front of him, face to face. "But you must sacrifice something. The greater the wish, the greater the sacrifice."

Tsuna pondered what she said. He hoped his wish wasn't too grand before voicing it out loud. "I wish…for a friend. Someone I can trust all my insecurities too. Someone I can cry on. Someone who will comfort me."

Yuki chuckled once more. "Very well. The wish has been made, the demon agrees, and the mortal must sacrifice…" She pondered her choice. She decided she liked this man. He had not reacted with fear when she said she was a demon. He had acted calmly, as if he meant one like her a long time ago. "The mortal must accept two tattoos. One as proof to the pact, another as the sacrifice."

Tsuna nodded immediately. They seemed like two easy things, and truthfully, he missed talking to someone. He missed feeling the sense of companionship. He missed the bond he felt from his family.

"Very well. The pact has been made." Yuki surprisingly gave Tsuna a hug before placing one hand on his forehead, another over his heart. "I will see you soon, contractor. Close your eyes and sleep now." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Tsuna blushed fiercely when she kissed him and was about to yell in protest when he strangely felt very tired. He wanted to sleep yet he fought to keep his eyes open. The last thing he remembered was the girl's face before darkness consumed him.

Thank you mangopudding, Lunakatsuma, NightStar09, shadowsaver, Nijiiro no sekai, and Vongolafan16 for the support! :3

Yuu3, all questions will be answered in due time. Like almost all yours because you just fueled so many plot lines in my brain. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**[I own nothing but my creativity and will to write.]**

Chapter 2: Awakening

Tsuna felt like he was drifting. An incomplete sleep, with barely a perception of the outside world. He could barely hear the alarms go off, alerting the Vindice guards that there were intruders. He could barely hear the soft footsteps as someone walked down the aisle. He could sense as if the owner of those footsteps were searching for someone. The footsteps stopped. He jerked in surprise when he felt something puncture the tank he was in, his safety net that made sure he stayed alive. He felt soft hands cradle him out of fluid he was in. He felt overwhelming fear as if he would die this instant. He sank even further into the darkness.

_Time: 5 hours later at Vongola Mansion_

Gokudera dropped his cell phone and gaped in horror as he heard the news. He felt overwhelming rage flicker in his heart and he punched the wall of his bedroom. How could the Vindice let this happen? How did they let Tsuna _escape_? He quickly picked up his cell phone, ended the call, and dialed all of the others. They needed to know and they needed to gather.

An hour later, Gokudera was sitting in the dining room of the mansion. Across from him was Yamamoto, a forced smile on his face. Next to him was Hibari, looking quite annoyed at being called back from his mission. Lambo was sitting next to Gokudera, a scared look on his face. The two illusionists were sitting next to them, a harsh look on the male's face, and a blank one on the females'. Ryohei was leaning against the wall, unnaturally quiet.

"You all know why we are here, correct?" Gokudera's voice was harsh and seemed to cause Lambo to edge away from him, ever so slightly.

"Of course, of course. He has escaped." Yamamoto's smile was replaced with a look of determination. "We hunt him down right?"

Mukuro chuckled. "But where do hunt? He seems to have disappeared and none of the guards are willing to pass any information to us."

Hibari sat there, brooding. "Where can a useless coward hide anyway? We just need to wait for him to mess up, and then we'll pounce."

Lambo stared at the others, scared of the aura they projected. All they wanted to do was hurt Tsuna. He was no different but he was too scared to even speak during this, with such a suffocating atmosphere.

Gokudera smiled. "Then we know what do, right? We need the funds to hunt him down, especially with the two who keep those outrageous bills so high in the office. For now, we continue as if life is normal. Tsunayoshi Sawada can't stay missing forever, and when he emerges, we shall strike." He quickly got up, heading into another part of the mansion.

The others dispersed as well. Hibari had to head back on the mission he was on, Yamamoto to sharpen his blades, Lambo to hide in his room. Ryohei melted into the background and left for the infirmary. Mukuro walked away as well, Chrome silently following. They all had a resolve now, a shaky one, but a goal. To hunt down the former boss and repay the pain he caused them.

_Time: 3 days after the escape_

Tsuna carefully opened his eyes. He was in a dim room, black curtains covering the window, and candles illuminating the darkness. "W…where am I?" His voice croaked from disuse and he was sure he had died. His eyes then landed on the female next to him. "Y…yuki?"

"I am here Tsunayoshi Sawada." The girl put a soothing hand on Tsuna's forehead and clucked her tongue in disapproval. "You shouldn't move, you need more rest."

"Where…am I? How…do you know my name?" He struggled to get up and a strong hand supported his back, helping him sit up.

"You are in my home. After getting you out of that tank, I believe it was the best choice for you to stay here, at least for awhile. And I know your name because of the contract we share." She walked to the door of the room quickly, opening it before accepting a tray with soup and water on it. She carefully balanced it before setting it on Tsuna's lap.

"So, it wasn't a dream after all…" Tsuna looked down at his hands, as if remembering the blood spilled upon them. He shuddered and tried to pick up the glass of water.

Yuki firmly pushed his hand down. "Allow me." She picked up the glass and water and helped Tsuna drink. She chuckled before setting down the glass of water and picking up the spoon. "Do you wish it was a dream? Do you wish you were still in that vile tank that barely kept you alive? Do you wish I hadn't come to you and offered the contract?" Her voice had an amusing gleam and she seemed to be teasing him.

"Of…of course not. It just seems so weird. A demon comes in my mind and offers me all my wishes. Wouldn't that seem like just a fantasy to you?" He immediately regretted those words and looked down, ashamed to say that to the girl who rescued him.

Yuki just chuckled once more. "Such an amusing man. I feel like it was a good idea to form a contract with you. It's hard for it to be fantasy to me, seeing as how I am a demon who offered you some wishes." She began to help feed him the soup. "Now, I can assume you are curious to know what happened. If you sit still and let me help you, I shall explain."

Tsuna calmly nodded and let herself be fed to him, his mind open to what she was about to tell him.

"Now…as you know, you saw me in your mind and I offered the contract to you. I originally was just letting my mind roam when I heard you call. Your heart called so _strongly_, I couldn't refuse. So we talked and you declared your wish. The contract was sealed and the sacrifice was made." She absently put down the spoon before grabbing a small, compact mirror on the dresser. She opened it and positioned it so Tsuna could see his forehead.

Tsuna gasped. The tattoo that was on his forehead was brilliant silver. It was shaped like a pentagram but was small enough that it was hidden by Tsuna's long hair. He could predict where the other tattoo was. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt and touched the tattoo that was over his heart. This one was a striking black with silver accents. It was shaped in an intricate flower, and seemed to be moving. He thought it was a simple eye trick until he realized it really was moving. He looked at Yuki in confusion.

"The tattoo on your head is a symbol of the contract. It will be removed when you and I deem the contract is over. The one over your heart…will stay with you until the ends of time. Every cycle, every rebirth, it will be there. It will always be over your heart. The reason it moves, is because of me. If you are in danger, I will always know because of the tattoo." She gently took the mirror out of Tsuna's hand and buttoned his shirt. She resumed feeding him. "After that, I let you sleep. It would be better for you that way anyway. I snuck into Vendicare and released you. Now we are here. And you must rest now." She put the spoon into the now empty bowl before picking up the tray and moving towards the door.

Tsuna looked at her, worry in his eyes. "Wait…you'll be back right? This isn't a dream? I won't be back in that tank, will I?" He didn't want to sleep, to find that this was just another fantasy. He didn't want to forget the warmth and remember he was floating in a cold, cold fluid.

Rika opened the door and handed the tray outside, passing it to a person out of Tsuna's sight. She returned back to his side, gently lowering his head back onto the pillows. "This is not a dream. Now rest. You must regain your strength if you wish to accompany when I leave." She hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Tsuna blushed once more, stuttering. A girl usually didn't show this much affection, even Chrome didn't kiss him that often. He didn't notice when his eyes began to grow heavy, and his mind beckoned him to dreams of times before.

Yuki petted Tsuna's head gently before exiting the room, only a _click _was heard when she closed the door. She turned to a figure that was right next to the room, covered by shadows. "Watch over him, will you? He just arrived to this world yet the other _akuma_ have already sensed his presence. Protect him until I return."

The figure moved into the candlelight, revealing a young man about Yuki's age. He had black hair and was wearing a simple pair of black pants. A black tank top accompanied him with a face that radiated with kindness. He kneeled down and tilted his head forward towards Yuki. His eyes were covered in bandages that wrapped around his head. He had cat ears poking out of his hair which seemed to twitch with the uneasiness his mistress radiated.

"What a cruel joke _hime_, to tell me to watch over a man when I can't _see_." He looked disapprovingly at her.

"Well, you know what I mean. And I hate it when you kneel like that. It makes me feel as if you are just a slave." Yuki looked uncomfortable and beckoned for him to stand up.

The man stood up and looked down at her. He towered over her by at least a head. "Because you are my _hime_, I do this. It is not right for a _hime_ to be shown disrespect. If I am your slave, treat me like one."

"I could never do that. You are the only other friend I have. Tsunayoshi is my other one and I would not like to lose him. So please, Cheshire protect him and yourself." She looked at him with worry. "And call me Yuki in private. I don't consider it disrespect if you call me it."

Cheshire nodded. "Understood Yuki. I see you wish to go somewhere, will you need my assistance?"

Yuki laughed. "All I need is a pathway. Will you provide me with one, Cheshire?"

Cheshire nodded and unhooked a bell that was attached to his left ear. "Use this. I will be in calling distance if you need my help."

Yuki smiled. "Thank you Cheshire." She took it from Cheshire and hugged him. "Be good while I'm gone!" She dropped the bell on the ground. The bell chimed once, vibrations running through the floor. A black doorway appeared, vines wrapped around the edges. She picked up the bell, pocketing it before jumping into the doorway. The doorway closed and Cheshire was all alone in the hallway.

"I hope you are safe, my precious princess." He disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, a look of determination on his face as he prepared for battle.

**Thanks for pointing out that mistake for me malena727~**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Thank you for all the sweet reviews guys! This is a story I came up at the same time as my other one and you guys keep motivating me to update. I won't let you guys down!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my creativity.]**

Chapter 3: Thief in the Night

Yuki smiled as she landed on the lawn of the Vongola Mansion. The doorway shut behind her and sunk into the ground. She looked up into the night sky, letting out a small chuckle of joy. She could see the moon, and it was a full moon. The light from the moon provided her a good look at the mansion. It was beautiful and she would have loved to explore every nook and cranny. She shook her head before remembering her true purpose. She ran to the side of the mansion, before jumping into the air. She gripped the windowsill of the 3rd floor, holding her breath as a guard passed below her. He didn't look up however and she sighed in relief. She pulled herself up, and found to her enjoyment, an open window.

"What a careless bunch." She whispered the words to herself and she pulled herself inside. She looked around and she could see she was in an office. It was dusty and looked as if it needed some cleaning, desperately. She moved closer to a picture, hanging on the wall. It showed Tsuna with 7 other people, smiling. It seemed they were having a picnic and she could see this was taken during happier times. She put a finger to it, looking at the dust that now coated it. She wiped it away before examining the picture once more. She could see Tsuna was in the middle, trying to calm an argument of sort between a silver haired man with green eyes and a black haired man with brown eyes. Another man with a bandage on his nose was holding a young child that had an afro. In the background, there was a man with silver eyes and black hair, glaring at a man who sat next to him, with hair shaped like a pineapple. The pineapple head seemed to ring a bell in her, even though she couldn't remember who he was. A young girl with similar hair sat next to him, an eye patch covering her right eye. They all seemed young, much happier. She sighed at the thought. How could Tsuna have felt when all this had happened? She backed away before leaving, a sad look on her face.

She walked down the hallways, trying her best to remember from what she had seen from Tsuna's memories. When he had originally been brought to her home, she had quickly scoured his memories, trying to learn what she could. She knew that he had left behind some important items, and she knew he would need them. If he was going to stay with her, he would need to fight. These items would help him. She stopped before a room before looking at the sign. It read Tsunayoshi Sawada and she smiled. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She looked around the room before spotting her targets, a pair of gloves, contacts, and a ring. In her haste to grab them, she knocked over the ring, watching as it dropped on the floor with a small _clink_. As she stumbled to grab it, she fell herself. She cursed to herself before quickly picking up the ring, and herself before rushing to the window.

Hibari opened his eyes. He knew his ears weren't playing tricks on him when he heard the sound of something dropping on the floor. Knowing that the others were asleep at this time, he growled. Someone had tried to steal from the Vongola and they weren't escaping. He jumped out of bed, grabbing his tonfas before opening the door. He looked outside, seeing the others were awake as well. He jerked his head down the hallway, indicating to the others that he heard the sound from there.

They all stiffened when they heard the sound of someone cursing. All of them ran towards the room where they heard it, slamming the door open. They all stared at the young woman who had looked back at them, her eyes widening at the sight. She had opened the window and was holding onto Tsuna's gloves, ring and contacts.

"So…you are them." Yuki looked at the group who had entered. She could recognize the group from the photo she saw. These were Tsuna's guardians. These were the ones who Tsuna had _betrayed_. "Thank you for these items." She held out the items before jumping out the window, looking back one last time as they rushed to try and catch her. She threw the bell onto the ground, hearing the soft tinkle as the doorway appeared. She continued to fall, through the doorway. The door collapsed, leaving behind the bell.

The guardians looked out the window, trying to figure out where she had gone. She had disappeared, taking with her some potential weapons that could be used against them.

Gokudera cursed before taking out a cigarette and lighting a fire with his flames. "Who was that bitch? Anyone get a good look at her?"

Mukuro chuckled. "I'm more concerned about how she managed to get in and disappear on us like that. Has our security grown that lax?"

Hibari growled. "Do not dare blame this on me you damn illusionist. She stole _his_ items. So either, she's hoping to make a quick buck from what she stole, or worse, she's his ally."

Yamamoto struggled to put a smile on his face. "Maa, maa guys just calm down. One of the security cameras around this place must have seen her. Just feed it through the information network."

Ryohei just nodded. "But how could she have disappeared like that? Jumping out of the window and vanishing…"

Lambo shivered. "Wa, was she even real? Mukuro is right, our security is quite strong, yet she bypassed them all. We wouldn't have even noticed her if she wasn't clumsy and let something fall."

Chrome looked entirely passive through all of this. She just wanted to go back to sleep and wander around her dream world, mourning of a home lost. She turned away from the others, heading towards her room. The others watched her, remembering how it was night and everyone was drop dead tired.

Gokudera looked irritated. "Cheh, we can figure all this stuff tomorrow. Thinking in the middle of the night hurts my head." He walked away as well heading for his room. The others left as well, preferring to think about this in the morning. The small bell lay forgotten among the grass, and the window was left open. 7 guardians now headed to their rooms, unpleasent memories stirred.

Yuki landed inside the house, outside of her room. She could hear the screams of demons outside, and the abrupt silences when one died. She opened the door to her room, laying Tsuna's weapons on the bedside table before collapsing into bed. "…So tired…even though I just merely borrowed Cheshire's power it wears me out…sleepy." She let her eyes close, and her consciousness fade.

Cheshire perked his ears up. He stood in a pile of bodies, gruesome nightmares born out of a dream that many didn't want to remember. "My mistress has come home…" He let a smile creep on his face as he looked at his hands. They were covered in blood and even his claws had skin under them as he fought. His clothes were a wreck and his face was dirty as well. "I must hurry back, Yuki must be tired." He disappeared into the shadows.

Tsuna opened his eyes once more. He felt stronger and he had the strength to sit up by himself. He felt as if some of his energy had returned. Color had returned to his face and he no longer looked as pale when he stepped out of the prison. He swung himself off the bed, slightly disorientated when he stood. He quickly grabbed at the post of the bed, supporting himself. He slowly regained his senses, before taking a step away from the bed. It felt weird after being stationary for so long to see himself on his feet once more. He let go of his support and immediately regretted it when he fell to the floor. A resounding crash resonated through the house.

The next moment, Yuki burst through the door. "Tsuna, what happened?" She looked very worried as she bent down beside him. She poked him in the cheek as if to test if he was still alive. Tsuna flinched as he heard a voice at the doorway.

"You shouldn't worry my _hime_. It seems that Tsunayoshi is suffering from the lack of movement. He hasn't moved for a long time you know." The voice was male and Tsuna looked up to see Cheshire's face and ears.

"Hiiee! Wh…who are you!? Why do you have cat ears!?" Tsuna quickly stood up, realizing that he still had trouble standing up. Yuki's hand shot out and steadied Tsuna. He leaned on her heavily as he stared at Cheshire.

"I am Cheshire, serv…" He stopped as he saw the glare Yuki sent him. "Friend of Yuki. I ask you, look around. We are not in your world anymore Tsunayoshi." He quickly moved to the window, touching the curtains before pushing them aside.

Tsuna almost fainted into Yuki's arms. As he looked out the window, he felt like he was seeing a nightmare. He saw that the sky was blood red with specks of black that he realized to be clouds. The grass was a dull color and he could see a barbed fence in the distance. A forest of purple trees surrounded the fence just outside. He gasped as he heard a screech resonate echo throughout the house, coming from the forest. He looked at Yuki, hoping that it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry Tsuna. This is the only safe place you could be brought without pursuers." Yuki looked at him sadly as she replied. "This shall all be explained later. Change and meet us outside. And do not worry. Nothing shall harm you as long as you stay behind this fence." She gently let go of Tsuna, making sure he could stand without help before turning away. "Cheshire, come. It's tea time and I believe we need to set up."

"Of course my _hime_." Cheshire closed the curtains, blocking out the screams from the forest. He quickly walked past Tsuna, turning to look in his direction before setting off after Yuki. He grabbed the door as he walked out and closed it behind him.

Tsuna gasped as he looked at Cheshire. He finally noticed the bandages around his eyes and the careful movements he made occasionally. "Cheshire...a blind friend of Yuki's. What have I gotten myself into?" He looked at the wardrobe, smiling when he found that most of the clothes were his size. He quickly put on an orange shirt and black slacks before looking at himself as he gazed at a mirror. "I have changed...guess doing nothing can cause this..." He looked quite pale though not as bad as before. He was thin and his eyes were sunken in as if he didn't sleep often. He looked away before looking down at his hands, remembering the blood he spilled. He shuddered before looking away heading towards what he seeked, answers.


End file.
